


You need to stop.

by natsucchi29



Series: one sentence writing prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, promiscuous-kawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/natsucchi29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is bothered by Oikawa's night activities and resolves to breaking his rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I just wanted to put this somewhere as this is the first request I ever got!  
> \- will be posting a link of the one-sentence writing prompt this is from below

[prompts](http://smolnatsu29.tumblr.com/post/144758296270/first-sentence-writing-prompts) <\--- I'm taking requests! please request one if you like! :3

[requested](http://smolnatsu29.tumblr.com/post/144788597495/iwaoi-with-12-for-the-writing-prompts) by tumblr user tomomi-chu

* * *

 

**12.) “You need to stop.”**

It’s been only 3 months since Iwaizumi and Oikawa had graduated from Aobajousai, and moved to Tokyo for university. Three months did not do any changes in Iwaizumi – he still only scolds Oikawa when the setter overworks himself, as he didn’t like to interfere too much with his friend’s personal life. That’s how it’s been since their Kitagawa Daiichi days, but this time, he felt that he should finally break that rule he laid out for himself.

Ever since getting out of his parent’s house, Oikawa has been bringing girls–and sometimes, guys–home and Iwaizumi has witnessed him passed out with someone beside him–both are usually stark naked–for who knows how many times has it been now. It’s currently the weekend and Oikawa invited Iwaizumi over, and obviously, the former Aobajousai ace isn’t happy to have this sight welcome him. 

“Oikawa, you need to stop.”

After politely asking the girl to leave (he found himself already used to this, unfortunately), Iwaizumi began his lecturing as soon as his friend woke up and was in the right state. 

“I hate to meddle in your affairs, but this is getting out of hand.”

“Iwa-chan, please,” Oikawa said, as he clutched a hand to his head, and Iwaizumi knew he’s probably drunk himself to his fill last night. “It’s too early for your nagging.”

“It’s already 6 pm,” Iwaizumi said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Well, spare me from the lecturing. My head really hurts,” Oikawa groaned.

The spiky haired man audibly sighed, and walked towards the closet. “Here,” he said, as he threw some change of clothes to Oikawa, who sat up groggily. “Take a shower. I’ll clean up here.”

—

After showering, Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi silently stirred the curry, and even if the ace’s back is facing him, he knew just how angry his friend is, and how much he messed up. 

It’s always been like this: Iwaizumi will prompt him to take a shower, and when he steps out of the bathroom, his place is already tidied up, and food will be ready for him so he can take a headache medicine. He knew just how much Iwaizumi cared for him, but he also knew that Iwaizumi cares about him because they’re friends. 

Knowing he won’t be more than a friend and the fact that Iwaizumi will belong to someone else in the future scares Oikawa, but it will hurt him more if his friend leaves his side if he finds out about Oikawa’s forbidden affections. His promiscuity was the solution he came up with to fill the void made by his overflowing one-sided feelings.

“Itadakimasu.”

The boys ate in silence, but Iwaizumi’s silence right now is the one Oikawa can’t handle. He knows how much Iwaizumi dislikes being angry, and his anger will not subside unless Oikawa really repents and makes sure it won’t happen again.

“Iwa-chan, I’m really–”

“I already heard that before.”

_‘Ah, shit, he must be really angry at me.’_

Knowing the only way out of Iwaizumi’s wrath is to explain his actions, Oikawa’s thoughts raced at the speed of light. Their relationship is reaching a turning point and there’s no way to go back.

“I’m going home,” Iwaizumi announced, as he got up to take the dishes to the sink, and grabbed his backpack. 

Oikawa was snapped out of his trance, and grabbed Iwaizumi from behind. “Iwa-chan, I’m really really sorry! I really regret that I’ve been taking advantage of your kindness, but I don’t know how to stop myself! Please, at least listen to me!” 

As hot tears uncontrollably fell down from those melancholic chocolate brown eyes, Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa downwards into a sitting position.

“I love you, Iwa-chan. I’ve been in love with you for so long that my feelings for you had gotten out of control and I needed to do something to suppress them. I know that being your best friend is as far as I can be in your life, but I can’t help but want you all to myself.” 

When he got no response from Iwaizumi, he continued, “I won’t apologize. This is what I feel about you and I’ve treasured them in my heart for over 6 years. Will you be bothered by them, I don’t care… Those feelings are precious to me, so I won’t apologize.”

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi muttered, as he turned around and enveloped Oikawa in his strong arms. “Just how dense are you to be unable to notice my feelings?”

**Author's Note:**

> \- will be using the prompts to practice writing and they'll all go here  
> \- titles will be the prompts


End file.
